The present invention relates to a mail accumulating device.
Postal machines are known featuring at least one accumulating device (stacker) comprising a number of accumulating units (pockets) for housing mail items (letters and postcards) fed to the accumulating device by a supply system output-connected to the accumulating units and supplied with mail items by a sorting device (e.g. a code reader).
The mail items form a substantially orderly pile of letters and postcards inside the accumulating units, and are withdrawn manually by an operator or automatically by an unloading robot when the pile reaches a given height.
Unloading of the accumulating units takes a certain amount of time, thus slowing down the sorting process and impairing the efficiency of the machine as a whole.